


Got To Get You Into My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had stopped looking.</p><p>Not that he was expecting to find anyone, what with being an angel hosting the body of a human male. Opportunity never struck for him to find a truemate, much less to actually mate with said truemate.</p><p>He wouldn’t even know what to do with an alpha, much less if he’d actually want to go through the process of securing their bond, or whatever it was humans called it. The idea and practice just don’t really appeal to him; and he’s sure that even if he did find his alpha, he’d likely spend the majority of his time angering him or ignoring him.</p><p>Nonetheless, he finds himself in a bar. Busy with the Friday crowd and, though Castiel is unsure, partakers of a sporting event of sorts. He doesn’t really pay any mind to the festivities, instead opting to scope out the place. Alphas, betas, and omegas alike are socializing; Castiel can even scent a lucky pair of mates.</p><p>He smiles to himself; for him, he’d be anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got To Get You Into My Life

Castiel had stopped looking.

Not that he was expecting to find anyone, what with being an angel hosting the body of a human male. Opportunity never struck for him to find a truemate, much less to actually _mate_ with said truemate.

He wouldn’t even know what to do with an alpha, much less if he’d actually want to go through the process of securing their bond, or whatever it was humans called it. The idea and practice just don’t really appeal to him; and he’s sure that even if he did find his alpha, he’d likely spend the majority of his time angering him or ignoring him.

Nonetheless, he finds himself in a bar. Busy with the Friday crowd and, though Castiel is unsure, partakers of a sporting event of sorts. He doesn’t really pay any mind to the festivities, instead opting to scope out the place. Alphas, betas, and omegas alike are socializing; Castiel can even scent a lucky pair of mates.

He smiles to himself; for him, he’d be anything but.

Instead, he finds his attention drawn by a hulking man with long brown hair. He’s definitely a strange presence, especially so as he’s surrounded by so many empty mugs. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he pushes himself from his seat, walking over to the man and trying for a smile.

“Would you like some company?” he asks, eyes darting to the jacket strewn over the seat beside his.

The man squints his eyes at him before his expression erupts in a wide grin. “Sure,” he replies, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Have a seat.”

Castiel nods his thanks before settling into the chair, and not for the first time, curiosity gets the better of him. “I don’t mean to be rude but are you waiting for your mate?” He tilts his head, hoping he looks at least mildly interested.

Instead, the man snorts. “Nah, man, Dean’s my brother. I’m Sam, by the way.” He holds out one hand, the other brushing his locks from his eyes. Castiel scrutinizes his palm before tentatively reaching over and clasping it with his fingers. After a beat, the man pulls away, his brows scrunching over his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He could almost grin at the way his brows shoot up his forehead.

“That’s a strange name,” he replies, smiling. Just before Castiel can reply, Sam’s attention is diverted somewhere behind Castiel’s head, and he looks up. “Ah, hey Dean, this is Castiel.”

But Dean doesn’t respond, and Castiel feels _something_ pull deep in his chest. He feels his eyes widen before he even glances over his shoulder, feels immediate dread then spontaneous arousal and a _need_ to just… touch. His shoulders bristle as he turns in his seat, suspicious wetness blooming in his rear.

He gasps when he catches Dean’s bright eyes pinned to his own.

Sam is talking about something, perhaps introducing the two of them, but for all Castiel cares he’s speaking the language of the desert mole. Rushing fills his senses, and it’s only when he presses a hand to his chest that he realizes it’s his blood rushing through his vessel’s veins.

But Jimmy Novak was supposed to be mated; why was this happening?

Dean’s growl pulls him from his reverie and he glances back to the beautiful man, finding his pupils have all but devoured the lovely green of his irises. Castiel is about to stand when a large hand wraps around his bicep and heaves him to his feet before he’s dragged out of the bar and into the night chill.

When hot lips press against his own, Castiel is almost shocked still by the sounds that emanate from his throat. Despite his mental stop, however, his body acts as though it has been electrified. His fingers knot in Dean’s hair, legs spread when Dean pushes him against a wall. He uses the leverage to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, feeling the girth of his fully flagged erection press into the crease of Castiel’s ass.

Castiel knows it’s indecent, likely illegal, for him to rut against Dean’s hip, but he can’t help it. Pathetic mewls escape his lips as he grinds onto Dean’s girth, and he feels hot slick drip between his cheeks as he grinds down onto Dean.

When someone clears their throat, Castiel almost growls. Dean beats him to it though.

He peers up to find Sam staring at them with a look somewhere between disgust and happiness. Castiel’s gaze flits to his hand, finding Dean’s jacket clutched in his meaty fist as he holds it out. It’s only when Castiel disentangles himself from Dean’s body that he realizes Sam’s nose is wrinkled.

“You should probably, uh, get a room,” he says, lips quirking in a smirk before he swipes a hand over his face. “Wait until you’re behind doors to, uh, bump uglies.”

Castiel catches Dean’s answering smile before a warm arm wraps around his waist and pulls him close. Sam tosses the jacket towards Dean before making a mock salute and disappearing back into the bar, leaving Castiel and Dean to their own devices.

Dean breaks the silence. “So,” he mutters, his cheeks a little flushed. “Want to head back to my hotel?”

When Castiel’s dick gives a little twitch at the mere thought, he nods. “I’d love to.”

Dean leads him through the parking lot, darting around generic car after generic car as he clutches Castiel’s hand tight. After a few moments of searching, Dean seems to find the car he’s been looking for and he urges Castiel on.

They stop before a beautiful black boat of a car.

“Dean,” Castiel murmurs, eyeing the backseat. “Would you mind, um, _not_ going back to your hotel?” Not that Castiel is desperate or anything; he just didn’t like the feeling of slick coagulating in his pants, and as such, he squirmed.

When he glances to Dean, he catches understanding. “Then where would you wanna-” Dean’s eyes widen with understanding, and his lips break into a wide, albeit disbelieving grin. “No freaking way.”

“If you’re referring to my unvoiced suggestion that we copulate in your car, then, yes freaking way.” Castiel feels himself answer Dean’s grin when he reaches around and opens the back door. Castiel climbs in, thumbing over the soft, worn leather before lying on his back.

Dean climbs over him, spreading his legs wide over Castiel’s hips and working his buttons open with barely controlled hands. Castiel watches him with interest, his gaze following the slow exposure of tanned, freckled skin until Dean shoves the shirt and jacket off his shoulders and leans down to claim Castiel’s mouth.

His tongue is hot, insistent, as it twists and turns with Castiel’s. He brings his hands to Dean’s hair, fisting in the spiky strands and grinning when Dean groans into his mouth. Hesitantly, he thrusts his hips upwards against Dean’s, just barely brushing over his, surprisingly large, erection.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans, pulling away to heave a gasp. His hands slide down Castiel’s chest, pooling over his belt before ripping it from Castiel’s waist. Then he goes to work divesting Castiel of his pants, then his shirts until finally, _finally_ , they’re almost bare.

Castiel’s eyes flit to the hard line of Dean’s cock, not missing the swell of a sizeable knot towards the base. He reaches for the waistband, slowly pulling the boxers down Dean’s thighs and letting his cock spring free.

He smiles when Dean hisses at the brush of his fingers over the leaking tip. “Cas,” Dean breathes, when Castiel fists his hand around Dean’s girth and drags his hand to the knot then back up to the tip. He’s slow, cautious, as he jacks along Dean’s length.

Dean pushes his hand away after a few minutes, instead opting to clear Castiel of his boxers and sliding a hand between his legs.

“ _Dean_ ,” he moans, feeling a calloused fingertip slide into the messy slick surrounding his hole. He grinds down onto Dean’s hand, uncaring of the salacious noises he’s making. Dean works him open quickly, using Castiel’s slick to his advantage before pulling out completely, his hands sliding up to Castiel’s hips.

And if Castiel whimpers, that’s his own business.

Dean makes quick work of aligning himself with Castiel; he pulls him into his lap, fingers digging bruises into the softer flesh of his hips. Just before Dean pushes up, he presses a soft kiss to Castiel’s neck. “Ready?”

Castiel groans in answer, grinding downwards until the head slips past his rim; Dean grunts and pushes up until the thick swell of his knot is just breaching Castiel.

They make fast work of bringing each other off; in all of Castiel’s years, he’s never actually participated in coitus, but he observed humanity enough to know what feels good and what doesn’t. At least Dean is enjoying it, the way his lips curl around Castiel’s name as he slides in and out, his head lolling backwards onto the headrest.

Not that Castiel isn’t enjoying it as much, if not more so. He’s practically preening in Dean’s lap.

It takes all of five minutes for Castiel to come hot and fast over Dean’s stomach. His slick drips down his legs, makes odd squelching noises when Dean thrusts up and up again. He collapses against Dean’s chest, his body thrumming with nervous excitement as he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Dean follows not long after, thick knot finally releasing deep and harsh into Castiel.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean cries, bending forward to bite at Castiel’s neck as thick ropes of come pump from his cock. His hands are gentle over Castiel’s shoulders, running down Castiel’s spine in careful, calculated movements. Castiel leans into his touch, humming as Dean comes again.

Off and on, Dean comes slowly and passionately. When he isn’t, he presses soft kisses to almost every inch of Castiel’s body accessible to him. Castiel returns the favor with a grin, and allows himself to trace the almost delicate lines of Dean’s face.

When Dean finally finishes and slips out of Castel, he groans at the break in contact. “Ah, fuck,” he grunts, pulling Castiel flush against his chest. His heart is racing still, but he’s calming. Castiel tries to quell a grin that blooms on his lips from the way he’s worked Dean up, but he just can’t. “What are you grinning about?”

“We’ve fogged up the windows.”

Dean laughs, vibrations running through Castiel’s chest. “I guess we have, Cas.” His arms slide over Castiel’s belly, holding him close as he presses a kiss to the fading red mark on Castiel’s neck. “Want to come back to my place for the night?”

Castiel shakes his head. “I really should be getting back to my duties.” He doesn’t know how well his… mate would react to him not being human, much less an angel. Perhaps he’ll handle it well and not say anything. Though, Castiel suspects he’d likely laugh at Castiel or tell him he was nuts.

No one wants a crazed omega.

The thought, the _fear_ of being unwanted hits him like a brick and Castiel almost starts at the unfamiliarity of it. Is this what being mated is like? A desperation to please? If so, Castiel may actually _be_ the worst omega. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before looking up at Dean.

“I have to tell you something,” Castiel starts, not meeting Dean’s eyes. He feels hot shame boil in his gut, and he can do almost nothing to quell it. “I… am not human.” He doesn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes widen slightly, beautiful green irises growing when his pupils shrink to pinpoints.

“Then what are you?” he asks, voice gruff and terse.

Castiel swallows, letting his gaze slip down to Dean’s chest. “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

“There’s no such thing,” Dean sounds… awed.

Castiel pushes his fear down to glance up at Dean’s eyes, finding his gaze unfocused. His hands are still nestled over Castiel’s middle, fingers still drawing timid lines into Castiel’s flesh, but he’s distant.

Gathering his resolve, Castiel continues. “I understand if you don’t want me. I’m not exactly ideal for mating.” Castiel wrinkles his nose at the mere thought of not seeing Dean again, but if he wanted it, he’d be more than willing to part with Dean. “I’ll leave if you ask.”

Dean’s eyes snap back into focus and his brows knit together. “Dude, no. I don’t want you to leave.” He runs his fingertips over Castiel’s ribs, his lips breaking into a small smile before he slides back to Castiel’s hip. “What would I do without my mate?”

That’s a surprise. “You really don’t mind?”

Dean shakes his head. “It’ll take some getting used to, but I’m adaptable.” He snorts at some unknown joke before sliding his fingers into Castiel’s hair. “Besides, mating works both ways, dude. If you want me around, I want you around.”

“Really?” Castiel doesn’t even cringe at the pathetic way his voice cracks. But Dean doesn’t notice, and his lips are pulling into a wide grin. He uses his grip on Castiel’s hair to pull him in for a light kiss, his tongue just sliding over Castiel’s lower lip before he pulls away, his expression just _leaking_ warmth.

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Got To Get You Into My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxhhFOnXs2M)


End file.
